


Making Waves

by xTarmanderx



Series: The Love Boat [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Brett is a bartender, M/M, Mild Angst, Rimming, Shameless Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Josh wins a competition for a singles only cruise, he’s reluctant to go. On the first day he meets a bartender that just might give him more than he bargains for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts), [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> Special shoutout to Cal for the title of this fic. And to Autumn for prompting it and Alicia spiraling the prompt with me. I appreciate you all.

Josh needed a drink and it was only just past noon. He’d been on the ship for an hour and a half, but he wanted a break from the other singles. Tracey signing him up for the competition had been a terrible idea and, looking back, he wished he’d pushed his winning ticket into her hands. He hadn’t even known about the competition, turning the radio every time the commercials would start to find new music. He hadn’t wanted to hear any ads about other desperate, lonely people. He got enough grief from Tracey as it was, he didn’t need it from some stranger on the radio. Yet here he was, on a singles only cruise with a bottomless cocktail glass as part of his prize package and he fully intended to put it to good use.

He triple checked his pocket to make sure he was still carrying his room card and his card that granted him access to the bar, flipping it over to find which deck he needed to be on to be served. As he made his way to the top deck, he glanced around the pools filled with barely clothed men and women and finally to the bar that was surprisingly empty. Disappointment filled him as he walked closer, his gaze falling to a sign that said they’d open soon. Glancing around, he took a seat at the bar and turned his head to watch the other passengers. Already, he could see people trying to pair themselves off. Men inserting themselves into groups of giggling women, women swaying their hips a little more as they walked past men sunbathing, and games of chicken being played in the pools. If Josh was just a little more outgoing, perhaps he’d be willing to give it a try. As it stood, all he wanted to do was get a drink and explore the ship a little more to find his way around. He knew Tracey would be furious with him over it, complaining that he was never going to meet anyone if he didn’t put himself out there, but he didn’t think a singles cruise was really going to change his life.

After a few minutes of tourist watching, Josh’s attention was drawn to the man slowly approaching the bar. He was wearing a fitted black shirt that clung to his skin, skin tight white jeans that made his mouth go a little dry, and he was currently running a tattooed hand through dirty blond hair. He slipped over the counter behind the bar, taking the sign away that said closed and pulling a bottle from behind the bar. He poured himself a shot and tossed it back, winking at Josh. “What can I do for you?” He asked.

“I’m pretty sure the bar isn’t serve yourself.” Josh said, lifting an eyebrow. He was rewarded was a beautiful white smile that made his knees feel a little weak.

“It can be whatever I want it to be, as long as I get a tip.” The man chuckled softly. “I’m Brett and this is my bar.”

“Oh.” Josh’s cheeks heated immediately. “Sorry. I thought....”

“That I was a single man trying to steal a sip of liquor?” Brett quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward on his elbows. “Which disappoints you more? That you didn’t catch me stealing or that I’m possibly not single?”

“What?” Josh squeaked, his blush darkening as the least manly noise possible escaped him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. “Both.” He said confidently. Brett’s answering smirk made him pause and reflect on the words before he groaned, dropping his head down against the bar. “Just kill me now.” He whined softly.

“If I did that, there’d be no one left to entertain me.” Brett grinned. “I don’t think any other guests here are nearly as intriguing as you.”

“You don’t know that.” Josh said, lifting his head up. He tried not to pout at the other man as he found himself getting lost in ocean blue eyes. Oh no.

“Well, I doubt anyone else would accuse me of theft and pout when they thought I wasn’t single. I am, by the way.” Brett winked. “But you’ll have to find me off the clock if you want to get to know me better. I can’t kiss while I’m on the clock, regardless of how full your lips look right now.”

“Oh god, I need a drink.” Josh groaned and dig the card from his pocket, sliding it across the counter. Brett took it and flipped it over, delight dancing over his face. “What?” Josh asked, trying not to squirm in his seat as Brett looked him over. He knew there wasn’t a lot to see, not in comparison to the muscles and bodies of the other men surrounding them and the assets that women showed that he’d never possess.

“Just didn’t know I’d met our contest winner, that’s all.” Brett shrugged one shoulder. “Guess I’ll be seeing you a lot over this next week. Lucky me, pretty boy.”  He leaned down beneath the counter for a moment, pulling out various bottles and a tall glass. “Let me make you something special for your first drink.”

“You don’t even know what I like.” Josh argued, leaning his elbows down against the counter as he watched Brett get to work.

“Sure I do, pretty boy.” Brett chuckled warmly. “It’s one of my many talents.”

“Psychic bartender? Never heard that before.” Josh replied. It earned him a beautiful, genuine laugh in response. “I’m Josh, by the way. Not pretty boy.” He added. Brett shrugged, tongue poking out between his lips as he poured another bottle and set it out of the way. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” He asked, eyeing the assortment of liquor that Brett had been mixing together.

“Wouldn’t want that now, would I?” Brett’s eyes glittered in amusement as he added a couple of mixers and added the concoction to a tumbler, securing the lid and shaking it up. “I just want you to relax and have a good time. What are your plans after this?” He asked, pouring the finished drink into the glass he’d set out.

“I’ve got a show tonight, but that’s it.” Josh shrugged, accepting the glass. “Thanks,” he added as he took a slow sip.

“A show?” Brett asked, grabbing a rag and wiping down the countertop. “What kind of show?”

“This is...” Josh licked his lips and took another sip, weighing the words on his tongue as he tried to find a way to describe the explosion of citrus and tang in his mouth. “Holy hell,” he whispered. “This is pretty amazing.” He confessed, smiling at Brett. “Count me as impressed.”

“I knew you would be. It’s my own secret recipe.” Brett replied with a chuckle. “You didn’t answer my question, pretty boy. What kind of show do you have tonight?”

“Something private in the lounge downstairs. I haven’t really looked at the details.” Josh admitted, his skin heating up again. “But I know the time and where I’m supposed to go. That’s the important stuff.” He defended. Brett conceded his point with a nod, leaning back as a couple of women approached the bar and flanked either side of Josh.

“I hope you enjoy your prize, pretty boy. You’ll have to tell me all about it in the morning.” Brett murmured, his voice low and laden with promise before his attention shifted to his new customers. “Ladies, what can I do for you?” He asked, putting on a charming smile that did something funny to Josh’s insides. He picked up his glass and tucked his card back into his pocket, slipping out of his seat and backing away from the bar. He turned and started to walk away, glancing back once in time to see Brett trying to impress the girls with his bartending skills. He looked up and caught Josh’s eye, grinning and blowing him a kiss before returning his attention to his captive audience. Josh rubbed the back of his neck and took another sip of his drink, heading back to his room to see what else he could do to kill the time.

As it would turn out, Josh never made it back to his room. He’d detoured to find out where he could return the glass he’d unintentionally stolen from Brett and somehow found himself roped into an hour and a half session of speed dating. From there he’d ducked into a theater to avoid a woman who was convinced they were soulmates and wound up watching the latest Marvel movie, followed by a romantic comedy that had most certainly hadn’t cried over. Not a drop. It had just been dry in there, that was all.

He’d had dinner with a mixed group of men and women, pleasantly surprised that the girls were all lesbians and the guys were straight. It made dinner easier when he wasn’t constantly blushing or trying to get away from awkward flirting. If Tracey was there, she would have teased him relentlessly. The whole point of the cruise was to hook up and explore his options, but Josh was having a hard time with that. If he were being honest, he was having trouble forgetting about a sinful smirk and gorgeous blue eyes that had captivated him immediately.

After dinner and a couple of drinks, Josh had made his way to the lower deck to see about his private show. He regretted not looking more closely at the details, Brett had made him feel a little nervous about it. Was he going to have to act in something? Partake in a game show? The thoughts made his skin crawl. He hated being the center of attention, he had since his twenty-first birthday when a magician had pulled him onstage and he’d ruined their magic trick. It wasn’t his fault the trick was boring and predictable. He showed his special access card to the man standing at the entrance to the night club where he’d remembered to go, feeling nervous as the man smirked and pointed to the VIP section. The bouncer at the door waved Josh inside after checking his card and he found himself standing in a dimly lit room, the walls a midnight blue with fairy lights strung high on the walls. In the middle of the room was a single chair with a name card with his name printed in cursive. He picked it up and took a seat, setting the card on the floor as he rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs. He had three minutes until showtime.

He didn’t hear the curtain behind him part or the soft footfalls in the room, but he did hear a familiar voice just behind his ear. “Hey there, pretty boy. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” Josh snapped his head around to meet Brett’s gaze, his mouth going dry. He had a captain’s hat perched sideways on his head and a thin white tank top covering his chest, an off-white jacket hanging from his shoulders. As his gaze traveled south, he sucked in a breath at the black bedazzled sequin shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He tried to remember how to breathe as he tore his gaze away from the outline of Brett’s thick cock, tracing his muscled thighs down to his bare feet. “Like what you see?” Brett asked, amusement coloring his tone.

“I...I don’t understand. What are you doing here?” Josh asked, his voice a little shaky as he looked back up at Brett.

“Your special prize, of course. You really didn’t read your reward?” Brett asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. “I thought you were joking. You don’t know why you’re here?”

“To receive a sho-oh.” Josh’s eyes widened a fraction. “I got a stripper for a night?”

“You’re so lucky you’re pretty,” Brett chuckled and walked in front of him, moving to a side table set up near the door. He plugged his phone up and selected a playlist, an upbeat song flowing from the speakers. “Your prize was a lap dance, pretty boy. Lucky me, right?” Brett grinned over his shoulder.

“I’m going to give you a lap dance? I don’t know how!” Josh protested. Brett’s smile twitched in place and Josh groaned, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. “Oh....you meant....you’re giving me one.” He said weakly.

“Now he gets it,” Brett chuckled and took a step closer. Josh moved his hands from his lap and the other man straddled him slowly, hands coming up around his neck. “I’m going to enjoy this. Are you always such an innocent little lamb?” He scratched his nails gently against the back of Josh’s neck, making him shudder.

“I-I don’t really know what you mean.” Josh stammered out, tipping his head back to meet Brett’s hungry gaze.

“Just relax and enjoy the show. I promise it’ll be worth your while.” Brett murmured. “If there’s something you don’t like, speak up. And likewise if you really enjoy something. I’m happy for a repeat performance.”

“Noted.” Josh said, clenching his fists down at his sides to resist reaching out to touch Brett.

“Enjoy the show.” Brett winked and lifted himself up from Josh’s lap, backing up to stand in front of him. He swayed for a moment, finding the rhythm to the music and letting his hips gyrate suggestively as his hands slid up his torso, exposing some of his skin as his tank top moved further up his body. The jacket slid slowly from his shoulders, baring his arms and making Josh long to run his fingers down the toned muscles on display in front of him. Brett let the jacket fall to the floor as he stepped closer, lowering himself to straddle Josh’s thighs. He wrapped his arms around his neck and dragged himself closer with a smirk, rolling his hips until he was just shy of brushing up against Josh’s stomach. “Relax, baby boy.” He whispered as Josh drew in a deep breath and tightened his muscles. “Aren’t you enjoying the show?” He murmured, slowly bouncing himself up and down in Josh’s lap, never quite making contact with his groin and leaving him aching for more.

“I-I am.” Josh whispered, licking his lips as he stares longingly up at Brett. The other man smirked and fully seated himself on Josh’s lap, slowly dragging himself back and stepping back. Josh squirmed in his seat, wishing his most pressing problem wasn’t trying to make itself known. “Brett...”

“Let yourself enjoy this.” Brett murmured, hips swaying again. He slid his fingers below the waistband of his shorts and turned around, bending over as he began to slide them down. Josh whined as he was met with the site of a glorious ass on display, an electric blue g-string peeking out at him. Brett smirked over his shoulder and straddled him again, taking one of Josh’s hands and slowly bringing it around to press into his abdomen. “Feel free to touch, pretty boy. I’m all yours for the night.”

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Josh asked, his fingers twitching restlessly against Brett’s clothed skin.

“I’m the one making the rules. And I’m saying you can touch as much as you want.” Brett winked back at him. “I’m asking you to touch me, baby boy. Please?” He licked his lips and Josh found himself nodding, feeling helpless as he slowly rubbed his fingers against Brett’s toned stomach. He felt a rush of boldness and slid his fingers beneath the thin tank top, stroking the warm skin that fluttered under his touch.

“I’d love that.” Josh whispered. Brett tipped his head back, the captain’s hat falling to the floor, and Josh’s free hand slid to his hip. He pushed Brett’s shirt higher and brushed his fingers over his nipple, breath catching as Brett shuddered in response to the gentle stimulation. He dug his fingers into his hip and dragged Brett back against his groin, rocking up so the hard line of his cock pressed between Brett’s ass. The other man groaned and pushed back, spreading his legs wider and chasing the friction that Josh was all too eager to provide. Continuing with his bold streak, Josh snaked his hand farther forward and groped Brett through the flimsy little piece of cloth he was wearing, rubbing his thumb against the head of his cock. Brett tossed his head back with a moan, alternating between thrusting up into his grasp and rocking his hips back down, desperately chasing Josh’s touches. He tweaked his nipple between his fingers and leaned in, pressing his face between Brett’s shoulder blades as he shuddered against him.

“Fuck me, baby boy.” Brett chuckled weakly as he turned his head to look back at Josh. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” He tipped his head back and parted his mouth, lips ghosting over Josh’s cheek and inching toward his mouth. Just as he reached the edge, an alarm sounded through the room. Josh jolted back with a squeak, snapped from the haze of lust as his eyes flew to Brett’s phone on the table by the door. “Shit. That’s time.” Brett muttered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry,” Josh whispered as he dropped his hands away and moved them back to his sides. “I shouldn’t have-“

“Baby boy, you did exactly as I asked.” Brett murmured, getting up from his lap. He turned, cradling Josh’s jaw as he leaned their foreheads together. “I just need to get my stuff and clock out for the night. I’m all yours if you’re still interested.” He said, holding Josh’s gaze.

“I...it wasn’t just an act?” Josh asked, swallowing hard. Brett didn’t break his gaze as he reached down and took him by the hand, pressing it to his prominent bulge.

“This isn’t me faking anything, pretty boy. I want you.” Brett said softly, pressing a delicate kiss to his nose. “I’m going to give you the key to my room. If you’re still interested, go inside and wait. If you aren’t, just hang around and I’ll be there to collect my key. No hard feelings and we can pretend this never happened.” He murmured, slowly stroking his fingers over Josh’s jaw. “It’s in my jacket pocket, my key card. Let me get it for you.” He let go and stepped back, turning and bending down. Josh whimpered as he watched, feeling weak in the knees as Brett grabbed his card and turned to offer it. “Don’t worry, baby boy. Do what you want and I’ll see you soon.” He said, kneeling down to gather his clothes before heading through the curtain he’d come through. Josh pocketed the key card and ducked through the doorway, his cheeks scarlet red as he stumbled from the club in a blind rush. It wasn’t until he was standing outside that he realized he didn’t know Brett’s room number. He pulled out the card and flipped it over, frowning as he discovered it didn’t have a number on it, just a symbol and what he assumed to be Brett’s initials. He slumped back against the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to remember how to breathe. He wasn’t sure what had happened in the club, but he knew he didn’t want to let this opportunity pass him by.

As Brett swaggered confidently from the club a few minutes later, Josh watched his expression fall when their eyes met. “Changed your mind?” He asked, holding out his hand for the key card. Josh weakly shook his head, his eyes roaming Brett’s fully clothed body. He’d traded the sequin shorts for jeans and was just wearing his tank and jacket from earlier. The problem was, he knew exactly what Brett looked like beneath his clothes. It made him hungry for more, itching to taste and mark the skin that had been on full display.

“Not a chance,” Josh breathed out. “You forgot to tell me what room number is yours.” He offered the key card, shivering as Brett’s fingers brushed over his own as he plucked it from his grasp.

“I gave you my employee card by mistake.” Brett said, his cheeks dusted a light pink. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Least I didn’t get too far before I realized it.” Josh said, swallowing hard. “Can we please go to your room now?”

“Someone’s eager.” Brett chuckled, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. He squeezed their palms close and started to walk, keeping Josh close to his side as they walked away from the club and to another section of the lower deck. He stopped in front of a door and pulled out a different card, swiping it and holding the door open. Josh stepped inside and the automatic lights came on, revealing a room that was just a little smaller than his own. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, red sheets covering it. On the nightstand, there was an empty glass and an empty bottle of liquor beside it. A pile of clothes were gathered in the corner, making it look like a normal person lived here as opposed to the cleanliness of the rooms of the upper decks. The door clicked shut and Josh took a deep breath, letting his eyes shut as Brett lined up against his back. “Tell me you still want this,” Brett murmured against the back of his neck. Josh nodded weakly, his heart hammering in his chest from the close proximity. “Not good enough, baby boy. I need words.” Brett growled softly, teeth gently tugging at his ear.

“I still want this. I want you.” Josh said, leaning himself back against Brett’s chest and tilting his head to the side. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight. I want you to fill me with that thick cock and-“ he didn’t get to finish. Brett wrapped an arm around his waist and spun him around, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Josh let out a helpless whimper as Brett claimed his mouth, skilled tongue easily brushing past his lips and tangling with his own. Fire burned in his veins as he gave himself up, melting against the taller man and letting him have his way. Brett’s fingers tightly gripped his hair, forcing his head back to grant himself easier access. He felt like putty in his hands, eager to do whatever it took to please the other man. Feeling bold, he rocked his hips forward and let their bulges brush together. Brett broke the kiss with a quiet moan, biting down on sharply on Josh’s lower lip.

“Fuck,” Josh whined as Brett’s nails dug into his scalp. “Fuck, fuck. Brett-“

“I know, I know.” Brett murmured, rolling his hips forward. “Fuck, come on.” He broke their lips apart and lifted Josh up, barely allowing his legs to wrap around his waist before he started carrying him toward the bed. He dropped Josh down and covered him a moment later, claiming his lips again with renewed vigor as he tugged at his jeans. Josh lifted his hips to help, pawing at Brett’s jacket desperately. A low chuckle answered him as Brett pulled back, tossing his jacket and tank top across the room in an easy move. “Clothes off.” He ordered, reaching for his zipper.

“Aye, aye captain.” Josh murmured, pushing his jeans down the rest of the way and kicking them onto the floor. He removed his shirt quickly, pausing as he got it over his head and saw Brett staring at him. “What?”

“Should have kept the hat.” Brett growled, lunging across the bed and kissing him again. Josh arched up and squirmed his way out of his boxers, gasping as Brett’s hard cock rubbed against his own. He whined softly and rolled his hips, a small hiss of pain escaping him as their dry skin rubbed together. “Sorry, sorry.” Brett kissed him softly and rolled away, reaching for his nightstand. He rummaged through it and Josh took the time to calm his racing heart, reaching down and slowly stroking himself. He rubbed at his slit and spread precum around, gripping himself at the base as Brett rolled back toward him. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself, baby boy.” Brett murmured, licking his lips.

“Punish me later,” Josh replied without thought. Brett smirked and tossed the bottle of lube to the side, shifting forward to lay between Josh’s legs. He trailed his hands slowly up his legs and pushed them apart, dragging Josh closer to him. “What are you-“ he gasped as Brett pushed him up with ease, hooking his legs over his shoulders as he dove in with his tongue and lips. “Fuck!” He clenched the sheets between his fists, arching up.

“Not yet,” Brett chuckled as he drew back and winked up at him. “Need to prep you first,” He murmured silkily.

“You’re killing me,” Josh whined as Brett’s tongue circled his rim. It gently pushed past the ring of muscle and he took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Brett flexed his tongue and Josh writhed in response, digging his heels against Brett’s spine as he lifted up from the bed. “Fuck,” he whimpered softly. Brett stroked a soothing hand down his inner thigh and began fucking him in earnest with his tongue, lapping greedily at his hole and pulling breathless moans and sharp gasps from him. By the time Brett pulled back to grab the bottle of lube, Josh felt like he was going to explode.

“Just a little more, baby boy. Fuck, you’re so pretty like this.” Brett turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to Josh’s leg where it trembled against him. He coated his fingers in lube and pressed two into him, humming in appreciation as they glided easily into Josh. He crooked his index finger and Josh cried out, sparks of pleasure racing through him as his vision went white. His cock throbbed, leaking steadily onto his stomach. “Beautiful,” Brett praised as he stretched him and added a third finger. He patiently worked them in and out, appreciating the way Josh’s body trembled in response and his head was thrown back in ecstasy. He finally pulled his fingers free and slowly stroked himself, adding a little more lube as he crawled up the bed and lifted Josh’s hips, guiding his legs around his waist. “So good for me, baby boy. You’re fucking perfect.”

“I’d be even better with you inside of me,” Josh said as he lifted his head. “Please, Brett.”

“Anything for you, baby boy.” Brett replied easily, lining himself up. “Relax,” He murmured as he slowly pushed into him. Josh whimpered and arched up, a ragged moan escaping him as Brett slowly pushed past his rim. The other man stilled and gently rubbed his hips, waiting for Josh to catch his breath before sliding all the way home. “Fuck,” Brett uttered as he dug his nails into Josh’s hips.

“Just a minute,” Josh hissed as he tried to remember how to breathe. Brett shifted and sparks of pleasure and the right amount of pain danced through Josh’s veins. He took a few measured breaths before murmuring his consent to keep going, reaching down and wrapping a hand around himself. “I’m not going to last very long,” he admitted. Brett’s prep had been stimulating enough and put him almost to the edge. Honestly, it was a miracle he hadn’t cum yet. He would have been embarrassed, but he hadn’t had sex in a while. So sue him.

“That’s okay.” Brett assured as he slowly drew back, shallowly thrusting back into him. “Between you and me, I won’t last either. Been waiting for this all day.” He confessed, pulling almost all of the way out before he slammed back into him. Josh cried out and squeezed himself, his vision blurring for a moment.

“All day?” Josh whimpered, slowly rolling his hips back against Brett. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

“All day,” Brett confirmed with a grunt as he thrust again. He grabbed Josh’s hips and hoisted them higher, adjusting his position as he slowly found his rhythm and began to thrust in earnest. “Wanted to fuck you since I saw you sit down at the bar,” he admitted. Josh opened his mouth to ask why when the next thrust nailed his prostate and he arched, cursing and throwing his head back against the mattress. “You were so fucking pretty sitting in the sun,” Brett growled out. For a moment, words were lost as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. “So fucking gorgeous,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Really?” Josh asked weakly, another delicious moan spilling from his lips. He started stroking himself again, feeling the buildup of pleasure flooding through his core. “Most think I’m kind of geeky looking, not their type.”

“You’re definitely mine, little lamb.” Brett thrust again and they both gasped. “Fucking hell,” he cursed and thrust again, striking Josh’s prostate. His hips rolled again and Josh exploded, white stripes of cum shooting across his chest and striking his chin and mouth. His eyes rolled back as Brett continued to thrust into him, rapidly devolving as he chased his own release. He felt Brett’s cock pulse as he came, but to his surprise he wasn’t being filled as he’d imagined. He cracked his eyes open as Brett pulled out a moment later, eyes softening in understanding as he saw the condom. “Hang on, I’ll get a rag.” Brett promised, leaning down and kissing him softly. He watched bonelessly as the other man shuffled back across the mattress and into the bathroom, letting his eyes drift shut again. He didn’t stir until he felt a warm washcloth stroking over his sensitive cock and then his stomach, carefully cleaning him. He tilted his head so Brett could clean his throat and jaw, lips twitching in a smile as warm lips pressed against his cheek.

“Thanks,” Josh murmured as he slowly rolled on his side. He reached blindly for his clothes, frowning as the mattress dipped down beside him and strong arms wrapped around his waist to draw him back. “What are you doing?” He murmured, nuzzling his head against the arm slowly crossing over his chest.

“Cuddling.” Brett murmured, softly kissing the spot behind his ear. “I was hoping you’d stay the night?”

“Really?” Josh cracked his eyes open, turning his head to meet Brett’s soft gaze. “I thought...”

“Don’t worry, pretty boy. I don’t just fuck and kick people out.” Brett smiled softly and leaned in, chastely pressing their lips together. “I want to do this again for as long as you’re here.”

“Deal.” Josh whispered, letting their noses brush before he turned back around. One of Brett’s legs slid between his own and he smiled, closing his eyes as Brett buried his face against the back of his neck. He had no idea what the morning would bring, or even the rest of the week, but one thing was for sure. He had the next few days ahead of him to explore the possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh groaned softly as he rolled away from the rising sun, or at least attempted it. Strong arms tightened around his waist, a warm mouth pressing against the back of his neck. “What are you doing, baby boy? It’s too early,” Brett whined in his ear. Josh tugged insistently until the other man finally gave up and dropped his arms, a sad sigh escaping him. Rolling over, he hid his face against Brett’s chest and pressed a kiss to his bare skin. Warm legs tangled with his own and their hips came flush together, half hard cocks brushing in a lazy rut.

“Thought it was too early for this?” Josh asked smugly. Brett bit down on his neck and he hissed in pleasure, rocking his hips hard and dragging his erection against Brett’s inner thigh.

“Never too early to have sex, pretty boy.” Brett murmured huskily. He dragged his hands along Josh’s back, scratching his nails along the curve of his ass before groping him fully and rolling their hips together in a slow grind.

“Where’d you learn to dance like that?” Josh gasped, dropping his head to mouth at Brett’s collarbone. Brett let out a questioning noise and he chuckled, sliding his tongue over Brett’s skin. “Last night,” he clarified.

“Took some lessons from a place where I grew up.” Brett chuckled.

“You give a lot of lap dances?” Josh asked, sinking his fingertips into Brett’s hip.

“Only to pretty boys that win cruise contests.” Smirking, Brett rolled them so Josh was on top and slowly thrust up against him. “Fuck, baby boy. You’re so beautiful.” He praised.

“I hope I’m the only contest winner you’ve danced with,” Josh groaned as he slid a hand between them and slowly pumped their cocks. Brett smiled at that, his hand wrapping around Josh’s as he began to jerk them off at an agonizing pace.

“Jealous?” Brett murmured, leaning up and tugging Josh’s lower lip between his teeth and sucking hard.

“Absolutely,” Josh managed before crushing his lips to Brett’s in a heated kiss. The rest of the world seemed to melt away as they kissed and moved as one, the only sound being their harsh breaths and wet lips pressing together. Josh came with Brett’s tongue in his mouth, pleasure rippling through him as the other man chased his orgasm against his thigh. When they were finished and their release coated Brett’s stomach and his own chest, Josh rolled onto his back with a happy sigh and let his eyes drift shut. “Fuck me,” he murmured. Brett chuckled and kissed his ear, tongue tracing the shell of it before he shifted out of the bed and moved around the room.

“Did that last night, but I’d be glad to give a repeat performance.” Brett said. Josh flushed at the promise in his silken tone, cracking his eyes open to find the taller man hovering over him with a hand stretched out. “Want to cram yourself into the shower with me?” He asked, Cheshire grin spreading.

“It would be my pleasure.” Josh said, accepting the offer and getting up. His legs wobbled slightly and Brett grinned, arm sliding around his waist as he steadied him and guided him carefully to the bathroom.

“Come on, baby boy.” Brett helped him step up into the bathroom, sliding open the glass door for the shower. He hadn’t lied when he’d said it would be a tight squeeze. Josh pressed himself up against the wall and Brett turned on the water, shielding Josh from the initial spray of cold water. He shuddered and rubbed himself along Josh, openly mouthing at his shoulder.

“You’re up for another round already?” Josh groaned softly, tipping his head back.

“When it comes to you, I feel like I could go all night.” A heavy hand slipped between them, leisurely stroking them together. “What I’d give not to work today.”

“Long shift?” Josh asked, burying his moan against the side of Brett’s throat.

“Bar for the afternoon and the club again tonight. Mornings are my time off,” came the breathless reply.

“So I can spend some time with you?”

“We can even have brunch,” Brett promised as he sped up his fist. Josh came with a bitten off cry that was consumed by the other man, their lips tangled in a sloppy kiss. Feeing dead on his feet, Josh leaned into Brett and let the other man take care of him. He closed his eyes as gentle fingers scrubbed through his hair and didn’t open them again until the water was off and Brett was pulling him into a fluffy towel.

“I fell asleep?”

“You even snored a little.

“I don’t snore.” Pink stained his cheeks as he took the towel in hand, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off. Brett chuckled and did the same, hanging both when they were done and urging Josh back into the bedroom. From there it was a quick dress back into their clothes, Brett in his work uniform and Josh somehow winding up in a borrowed polka dotted shirt. He rubbed his fingers along the collar, waiting for Brett to collect his belongings before they made their way to the upper deck for what Brett declared was the best brunch site on the ship.

“What do you recommend?” Josh asked, roaming the bar with his eyes and shifting to try and his examine the different stations. “How do you choose? There’s so much on board.”

“It took me months to try a little bit of everything.” Brett admitted, smiling fondly. “Why don’t you score us a table and I’ll get us a couple of plates? Any allergies I should know about?”

“No, but I really don’t like cinnamon. Want me to get drinks for us?”

“Coffee would be great. If you could fill me a cup and add two pumps of hazelnut creamer and three packets of sugar, that would be awesome.” Brett smiled over his shoulder and walked away, grabbing a couple of plates. Josh turned and made his way to the coffee machines, marveling at the different options as he made Brett’s cup. He filled himself a glass of apple juice and went to the far corner where a table had been freed up, claiming it with their drinks. It didn’t take long for Brett to join him, unloading three bowls and two plates from his arms before taking his seat.

“You think I can eat all of this?” Josh asked, shifting one of the bowls closer and peering down into it. Vibrantly colored fruit that he didn’t recognize stared back up at him.

“I think half is for me, you greedy boy.” Brett’s lips quirked in amusement as he unrolled silverware. “How opposed are you to trying new things?”

“I let you give me a lap dance, didn’t I?”

“Cheeky. I like.”

“I’m not usually like this.” Josh admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. Brett’s eyes twinkled, a fond smile spreading as he speared a slice of kiwi on his fork.

“I like that you let me see this side of you.” Lifting the fork, he eased it across the table and it hovered in front of Josh’s lips. “Take a bite of this.”

“Are you going to feed me all of my breakfast?” Josh asked, leaning in and closing his lips around the fork. He had to admit, he’d never enjoyed kiwi before but this was a delight. Brett’s pleased expression made it all the more enjoyable.

“Breakfast, dessert, a midnight snack.” Brett replied after a moment, waiting for Josh to swallow. “I’d have fed you this morning, but I didn’t think my cock would be enough.” He choked on his spit, arousal pooling low in his belly, warring with embarrassment. Brett’s smirk made him roll his eyes and he picked up a grape, tossing it at the other’s face. Snatching it out of midair, Brett laughed and swallowed it down with a wink.

“I hate you,” he declared as he reached for a slice of pineapple. Brett learned across the table and took the piece between his lips, grinning as he wrapped his mouth around Josh’s fingers and sucked hard. “Unfair,” he whispered, breath caught in his throat. Shrugging, Brett flicked his tongue along Josh’s fingers and he sucked the juices from them before his mouth popped off.

“Better make sure I have my fill of pineapple today.”

“And who says you won’t be the one going down on me?”

“I’d love to. If it wasn’t so exposed at my bar, I’d have you kneel beneath the counter and suck me off all day. I’d beg you to tease me with your mouth and not let me come.” Brett murmured huskily. He reached over and slid his index finger along Josh’s lower lip, holding his gaze. “The things I want to do to you, baby boy. What I want you to do to me.”

“Keep giving me ideas and I might have to try,” Josh whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to Brett’s finger and pulled his face back, clearing his throat. “We should eat. Don’t you have to work?”

“I’d rather call in sick and spend my day with you,” Brett pouted.

“At least we’ll have our nights. And what about when we dock on the islands in a couple of days?” Josh raised an eyebrow. “You won’t be confined to the ship, will you?”

“I’ll be stationed at a couple of different bars on the islands and have some time to relax in the evenings. But you should be spending time getting to know the other passengers and hanging out. You’re far too pretty for me to keep to myself.” Brett’s words twisted something in Josh and he bit down on his lip, silently nodding. It wasn’t as thought Brett was ‘the one’ after a single night. But a part of him wanted him to be.

“Yeah. Okay.” Josh replied. He reached for one of the food plates, plastering on an easy smile that he’d perfected working with customer service. Brett’s brows furrowed, but he didn’t say anything as Josh began to dig in.

-

Brett grabbed a rag from beneath the counter, lifting a spotless wine glass and scrubbing the inside of it. His gaze drifted from the scantily clad woman in front of him sipping on her martini out across the pool. Josh was sitting up in his lounge chair, leaning forward with his elbows resting against his knees as he listened to the dark-skinned man sitting across from him.

Why was he such a fucking idiot? Encouraging Josh to get to know the other guests had been a nice plan, a foolproof way to get him to interact with others and for Brett to see him smile. It wasn’t supposed to make him feel like absolute shit.

Something akin to relief flickered in his chest when a paler boy sat down beside the dark-skinned man, planting his legs across his lap. Josh smiled and greeted him and Brett let loose the breath he had been holding. The woman sitting across from him cleared her throat and he snapped his gaze up, offering her an apologetic smile and a refill as her gaze sharpened. When he’d finished adding the olives, she picked up the glass by the stem and strutted away to rejoin a group of girls at the other end of the pool. Shaking his head, Brett picked up the crystal clear wine glass and resumed rubbing it.

“Man,” someone said to his left. He jumped and looked at his coworker, glaring daggers at him. “I haven’t seen you this off your game in a while, Talbot. She didn’t even leave you a tip.”

“Fuck off, Davis.” Brett muttered. He reached below the counter and pulled out two shot glasses, filling them with tequila before sliding it down the bar. Warm blue eyes met his own and Garrett grinned, lifting the glass between two fingers.

“Not gonna give me salt and a lime? You really are off your game today.” Garrett teased, blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he lifted the glass to his lips. He tossed it down smoothly and slapped it back onto the bar with a low chuckle.

“Bite me,” Brett grumbled under his breath.

“What the fuck crawled up your ass today?” Garrett asked.

“Nothing.” Brett set the glass down and picked up another, sighing heavily. “Sorry.”

“Bad batch of customers? Women flashing their tits?” Garrett guessed, leaning down onto the counter. Brett shook his head, pursing his lips. How could he explain what was going on? It wasn’t necessarily frowned upon to sleep with guests during their hours off, but he was supposed to present himself as single and available. He was currently trapped in the role of pining and brooding man who probably never stood a chance.

“I slept with someone.” Brett said quietly. Garrett nodded in understanding, flicking his gaze across the pool and scanning the crowd again.

“Explains why you’re so quiet today.”

“You never plan a murder out loud,” Brett quipped with ease. If the darker man put his hand on Josh’s knee again, he might lose it. 

“That good in bed?” Garrett hummed softly and drummed his fingers across the bar. “Must be special.”

“It’s not about the sex. He’s just...” Brett paused to try and collect his words. “Fuck.”

“Pretty serious if you can’t find words.”

“Shut up,” he huffed. His gaze flicked back to Josh and the man turned, offering him a blinding smile and a little wave.

“Oh. He  _ is _ cute,” Garrett murmured. Brett let out a quiet growl in response, turning to glower at his friend. “What? Look at those curls, man. He’s like a freaking Adonis.”

“And he’s mine,” Brett warned. Something simmered in his gut as he shifted his attention back to Josh. Two other attractive men joined the small group and sat on either side of him, easily joining the conversation and pulling the man back in.

“You really like this one, don’t you?” Garrett murmured, sidling up against his side. “You want to make him jealous?”

“No. Why? You trying to make Nolan jealous?” Brett fired back. It was worth the smack on his shoulder to see Garrett’s affronted look.

“Don’t bring that little weasel into this.” Brett stifled the urge to roll his eyes, settling for a grin. That was always Garrett’s go-to nickname when he was getting defensive about the other man. Honestly, Brett didn’t understand why Garrett wouldn’t just settle down with him already. Nolan had been a regular for the singles only cruise for the past three years and he never failed to hit on Garrett and plead for his hand in marriage. Brett thought it was kind of adorable.

“Whatever you say.” He reached beneath the counter and pulled out a bottle of gin, tilting his head. “You about to head down to check the other pools?” He asked, setting the bottle down and grabbing a tray. Leaning back, he scanned the lower shelf and ducked down to grab a few more ingredients.

“Yeah. Break is almost over, so I should start heading that way. Just...be careful, yeah?”

“I will be,” he promised. Satisfied, Garrett turned and walked away. Brett busied himself mixing a new drink, taste testing a few times as he went. He was finally satisfied with an electric blue mixture that had a sharp tang and a smooth aftertaste, one that tasted better with the second sip. Loading glasses onto his tray, he flipped the sign that said he would be right back and made his way confidently around the pool. Josh and the other men looked up at his arrival, the dark-skinned man licking his lips. “Gentlemen,” he greeted. “Can I offer you a try of our new lap dance cocktail?”

“Only if it’s free,” a green-eyed man said. Brett tipped his head in a nod, extending his tray. Josh stood and handed out the drinks, shifting a half step closer to Brett as he lowered his tray. 

“Anything else I can interest you in?” He asked politely. 

“How about a private dance later?” Josh said softly, moving until they were chest to chest.

“Maybe you should visit me in the club tonight,” Brett murmured. Josh’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and pulled money from his pocket, holding it between two fingers. He slid his hand behind Brett and dipped it into his back pocket, boldly groping him. He bit down on his lip to keep from making a sound, shuddering as Josh squeezed hard before pulling his hand free. “Anything else?”

“Keep the change.” Josh smiled and trailed his fingers slowly down Brett’s arm, licking his lips as he watched him. His eyes were dark with desire that shook Brett to his core. “See you later?”

“Anything you want, pretty boy. You know where to find me.” With that, he smiled politely at the other men and shifted his tray in front of himself as he walked back to his bar. His work pants were tight enough as it was and now it felt like there was no breathing room at all. When he slid back behind the counter, he glanced back to find Josh still watching him. The other man winked and raised his glass, taking a slow sip. Cheeks flushed, he ducked his head and tried to hide his smile.

-

Stretching his arms over his head, the joints in Brett’s back gave sickening pops as they shifted back into place. He let out a quiet groan and slipped into the main part of the ship, quietly thanking the older man that had held the door for him. After bribing Scott to help him find out which floor Josh had been housed on for the cruise, he’d decided to use his break between jobs to track him down. He wouldn’t have time for much beyond a few minutes of privacy, but he wanted to see Josh and apologize for his words that morning. After spending hours taming his inner green monster, he’d come to understand exactly why Josh had reserved himself for their brunch period. Brett had practically thrown in his face that he wasn’t interested in this being more than sleeping with him and oh, oh how wrong he had been.

Mentally cursing Scott for not giving him a room number and just the wing Josh was in, he shoved his hands down into his pockets and sighed heavily. For all he knew, Josh was spending time with his new friends. Or worse, he’d met someone else and really hit it off with them. That idea sparked discomfort in his chest and he couldn’t quite shake it off. The whole point of the cruise was to try and meet someone. It was something the company did every three months, booking entertainment and shows geared toward a singles audience that would wow and amaze them. If Josh found someone here, Brett would have to resign himself to being happy for him. He just wanted to be that someone.

He turned the corner and frowned, finding himself at a dead end on one side and a long hallway on the other. He adjust his course for the hallway and made it two steps before he was being pulled back by his shirt. His back pressed against the wall and hungry lips covered his own, teeth nipping sharply as firm hands dragged down his chest. Groaning softly, he parted his lips and Josh’s tongue swept inside, taking him apart. A solid thigh wedged between his knees and he ground against it, lifting his hands to tangle in Josh’s hair. The other broke the kiss, panting as he leaned his forehead up against Brett’s. “Fuck, baby boy.” He croaked softly. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Wanted you all afternoon,” Josh said against his lips. “Ever since I saw that blonde talking to you at the bar. Ever since you brought us drinks and teased me by looking so good. I’ve wanted to have my way with you since we had brunch and you told me all the ways we could take each other apart. You’re a tease,” he said as he rubbed his palm over Brett’s crotch.

“I’m not the one who walked around half naked all day,” Brett growled softly as he bucked his hips. Josh smirked and rubbed him harder, flicking open the button of his pants. “Hanging around with other attractive men. I never said have said this morning that you should be shared,” he said as Josh’s fingers tugged down his zipper. “I want you all to myself.”

“You greedy boy,” Josh echoed with a low chuckle. “My new friends think you’re hot as hell. Mason wants a threesome with you so badly.”

“Not interested,” Brett gasped. Josh stroked him leisurely through his boxers, rewarding him with a kiss.

“Good. I told him you were mine,” he uttered softly.

“I’m whatever you want me to be.” Brett kissed him again, moaning shamelessly as Josh began to stroke him hard and fast.

“Listen to the sounds you’re making,” Josh crooned. He slid his thumb hard against Brett’s slit, smirking as he buried a smile against his throat.

“I need you,” Brett pleaded. Josh lifted his head and tilted it, dark eyes holding Brett’s captive.

“How close are you?” He asked, slowing down his hand. Brett let out a frustrated whine and cursed, throwing his head back against the wall.

“Josh, please. Please, please.” He begged breathlessly. He rolled his hips hard and the hand disappeared, his pants adjusted and zipped over him. With a whimper he lifted his head and tried to kiss Josh, but the other smirked and stepped just out of reach. “Josh-“

“Almost time for your shift to begin.” He said, eyes twinkling with mischief. Brett let out a half sob, reaching for the front of his shirt to draw him in. Josh moved back again, bringing his hand up to lick his fingers. Brett felt weak in the knees as the object of his current desire and frustration turned and started to walk away. “The pineapple smoothie you had for lunch was a good plan,” he said over his shoulder. He disappeared around the corner and Brett slumped back with a groan, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. What had he gotten himself into?

-

The club was packed, sweaty bodies grinding on the dance floor as the DJ worked the crowd however he pleased. Despite the late hour, Brett knew the crowd would be up and roaring for another hour or two. He was just pleased that his shift would be over in another fifteen minutes. He would finally be free of his job and be able to find Josh. He’d seen the man arrive in a flash of color, but he’d disappeared almost immediately into the crowd and Brett hadn’t been able to locate him since.

The clock ticked down at an agonizing pace. Brett focused on closing out tabs for the night and cleaning up behind the bar, trying not to think about Josh. The problem was that the less he wanted to think about him, the more he did. The other man absolutely fascinated him. He was shy one moment and bold the next, cocky and funny and sure of himself most of the time. He had the Bambi look down to an art, though Brett didn’t believe for a second that any of it was fake. Josh felt as genuine as they came. Brett couldn’t help but be drawn in, like a moth to a beautiful flame. Surely Josh would consume him, too.

When he finally stepped away from the bar, a couple of patrons wheedled and whined for him to stay open a bit longer. He smiled politely and shook his head, circling the room in a wide arc as he tried for a last attempt to find Josh. He was nowhere in the club to be found. Brett spotted the four men he’d been with at the pool all dancing and enjoying their time together, but Josh was absent. Feeling a little disheartened, he stepped out of the club and took a deep breath of clean air.

“It’s about time you came out here. I was starting to wonder if you were avoiding me,” Josh commented casually from his right.

“I was just...” Brett turned his head, mouth going dry. He dragged his eyes slowly up his black jeans, lingering on Josh’s exposed stomach. His skin was gorgeously tanned, revealing an undefined later of muscle that Brett wanted to sink his teeth into. The deep red crop top covered about halfway down his rib cage, showing more than enough skin and leaving him yearning to see the rest.

“You like?” Josh bit down on his lip, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I thought it would be too much.”

“It’s too much,” Brett agreed as he took a step closer. “Any less and I’d have to report you for indecent exposure.”

“If only you were security. Though I bet you have handcuffs anyways, don’t you?” Josh closed the distance between them and Brett nodded, reaching for the strings of his hoodie turned crop top. “You like? My friend Tracy cut it and stitched it back for me. I didn’t even realize she’d packed it. It was probably the least slutty thing I had for a night out.”

“I can’t wait to see the rest.” Leaning in, Brett softly brushed their lips together. “What are the rest like?”

“Sheer, mesh, and there’s even a little lace and silk. Don’t worry, you’ll see it all soon enough. Otherwise it would be a waste.”

“Hate for you to disappoint your friend and all. She your best friend?” Brett asked, reaching down to tangle their fingers together. “My room?”

“That would be perfect, yeah. And you’re right. She’s also the reason I’m here. She put my name into the contest without me knowing and here we are. Without her, I wouldn’t be here.” Josh said softly, glancing up at Brett as they started walking. “I thought about this all evening. About you.”

“You and me both,” Brett murmured. “You left me horny and desperate. I was so annoyed with you.”

“But you enjoyed the hell out of it, don’t lie.” Josh grinned smugly. “I’ve thought about being under the bar, sucking you off nice and slow while you worked. Your fingers in my hair, holding me while you fucked my face.” A shudder rippled through Brett, an image flashing in his mind. He wanted that.

“If it wouldn’t cost me my job and get me thrown off at the next port, I’d do it.” Brett admitted, cheeks dusted pink. Josh’s eyes widened a fraction, his smirk shifting into a wonderful smile. Brett stopped them at the end of the hall and kissed him just beneath the stairwell, thrilled as Josh’s hands tangled in his shirt and they ground desperately against each other. Part of him wanted control of the situation, wanted to bring Josh down on his knees and dominate him. A much larger part wanted to give up control and submit for once, a rare feeling.

When Brett attempted to slide his hand down Josh’s pants, the other pulled back out of reach and he let out a frustrated huff. “Am I ever going to get to touch you?” He asked, pushing up from the wall. Smiling, Josh grabbed him by the hand and squeezed once. It was a promise that Brett didn’t fully understand, but he accepted it and let himself by led down the hall once again. He was surprised that Josh had remembered the way to his room and he fished his card from his pocket, opening the door. They’d barely gotten inside before Josh’s crop top hoodie sailed past him and landed at the foot of his bed. He turned, eager to help him divest the rest of his clothing, but Josh urged him backwards until he was laying on the mattress.

“All night, I’ve had time to think of what I wanted to do to you when we were finally alone. This morning, I thought for sure I’d be the one on my knees for you. And then I found you in the hallway, looking for me. That’s why you were there, wasn’t it?” He asked, slowly releasing the button on his pants and fiddling with the zipper. Brett nodded, licking his lips as he propped up on his elbows. “Then I got to touch you and fuck, you wanted it so badly. Do you know what that does to a man?”

“It obviously made you more confident.” Brett replied. Josh’s cheeks darkened slightly and he nodded slowly, watching him. “I want it, baby boy. I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me work and beg for it.”

“You don’t strike me as the begging type,” Josh admitted.

“Usually I’m not.” Brett said, surprised by his own honesty. He wanted someone to take care of his needs and something inside of him believed that Josh could give that to him.

“Tell me what else you want. What do you want me to do to you?” Josh asked. He wriggled out of his pants and boxers, casually stroking himself as he watched Brett. He itched to reach out and map the naked skin with his tongue and teeth, wanted to be on his knees and let himself be filled. He wanted it all.

“Edge me,” Brett finally said. “Don’t let me come until you’re satisfied I’ve begged you enough. I’ve got toys,” he added with a flush. It felt intimate to share that, but he trusted Josh to take care of him. “They’re in a box in my nightstand.” At Josh’s surprised look, his blush deepened. “It gets lonely sometimes.”

“Give me your safe word. Promise me that you’ll stop me if anything gets too intense or you’re uncomfortable or anything-“

“It’s peacock. I’ll stop you,” Brett promised before Josh could work himself up

“Get undressed.” Josh told him. Brett sat up and tugged his shirt over his head, sending it to the floor as he watched Josh approach his nightstand. Brett’s insides flipped at the thought of Josh seeing his small collection and deciding what would be best to use. He ran the contents through his mind, biting his lip as he worked his pants down to his ankles and then kicked them to the floor. Whatever Josh picked for him, it was sure to bring this entire experience to a whole new level. When he was finally naked, he shimmied back across the mattress and tilted his head to watch Josh select his prize. From this angle he couldn’t quite see what had been chosen, but heat flooded his stomach as dark eyes turned to him. “Grab the headboard for me. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” He stretched his arms back, curling his fingers between the cool metal and gripping the bars. He flexed his fingers and tested his hold, swallowing as Josh stood at the end of the bed. “You really gonna make me beg?”

“That’s still the plan. You want out?” Josh asked, his voice softening. Brett quickly shook his head, spreading his thighs apart. Josh lowered himself onto his knees and crawled up between Brett’s legs, sliding a hand from knee to thigh. The touch was faint enough to make him quiver and long for more. A small flash of silver in his other hand drew Brett’s attention and he licked his lips, nodding his approval at the sleek pocket vibe Josh had selected.

“What are the rules?” Brett asked, shuddering as Josh’s nails scraped over his hip.

“No touching. If your hands come off the headboard before I tell you to, I stop. If you’re close, you need to let me know. If you like something, tell me and I’ll keep doing it at my leisure. If you don’t, tell me and I won’t do it again. Communication is key,” Josh explained. Something beneath Brett’s breastbone swelled and he nodded, flexing his fingers again.

“I’m ready.”

The vibe purred to life and he tracked it with his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was coming. Still, he couldn’t help but flinch when Josh pressed it to the underside of his knee. The powerful buzz hummed through the air and Josh teased it along his calf, moving at an agonizing pace. He fought the urge to kick as it tickled the arch of his foot and exhaled shakily, breathing in as Josh removed it from his skin. The other man steadied a hand on Brett’s waist for a moment and readjusted his position, bringing the small silver toy up close to his face. It rolled down across the curve of his throat and he whined, baring his throat with a breathy moan.

“Look at you,” Josh crooned. Brett opened his eyes, surprised that they’d even fallen shut. The vibe trailed over his collarbone and teased its way down toward his nipple, brushing just shy of it. Brett rocked his hips and let out a frustrated huff, looking up pleadingly at Josh. “You’re so gorgeous right now. Do you want to know why I picked this?” Josh asked. His free hand brushed like a feather over Brett’s cock and he bucked up, whining as Josh’s hand disappeared. “Now, now, that’s against the rules.”

“Why?” He asked, letting out a pleased hiss as the powerful little machine tapped against each nipple. “You didn’t say I couldn’t move, you said no touching and no letting go.” He added with a cheeky grin.

“Mm.” Josh clicked his tongue and the vibe pressed relentlessly for a moment against his slit. Letting out a strangled cry, Brett lifted his hips violently in response and sank back to the mattress with a sob. Josh had taken the vibe away, giving him a pointed look. It took a moment to realize that he’d let go of the headboard.

“Fuck,” he rasped. He raised his hands back and took the bars in hand, fingers trembling against them.

“Silver is a beautiful color,” Josh said casually. The vibe touched down against his inner thigh and he whimpered, worrying his lip between his teeth. “It’s the color your eyes turn when you’re aroused. I realized it this morning. I don’t know how they go from blue to silver, but it’s gorgeous.” Josh continued, dragging it across his stomach. Brett shifted his hips again, whining through his teeth.

“Baby boy,” he pleaded. 

“You want to be touched right now, don’t you? You want me to stroke you while I play?”

“I want everything,” Brett admitted. The heat rushed to his cheeks and crept down his throat. Josh’s breath stuttered for a moment and he smiled up at him.

“I’ll give it to you.”

Skilled fingers wrapped around his length and pumped him slowly, the vibe dancing across his chest again. He took his time teasing Brett’s nipples, never lingering for long as Brett thrust eagerly into his grasp. They hadn’t been at it for long before Brett twisted his lower body away, shaking his head as he painted for breath. “Stop, wait,” he pleaded. Josh immediately did as told, settling back against his heels and waiting for Brett to give him the okay to resume. “Fuck.” He pressed his face against his arm, the muscles beginning to ache. It took a moment of deep breathing to shake some of the haze of lust and he nodded, lifting his head to look back down. “Again.”

“You’re being so good for me, baby. So, so good.” Josh praised. He was rewarded when the man leaned down and kissed him, distracting him from the vibe pressing down against his inner thigh. Moaning quietly into Josh’s mouth, he sighed contentment and let himself be worked up into a new frenzy. The vibe teased between his legs, ghostlike as it glided over his balls and along his weeping cock before being nestled against his entrance. With a desperate whine, he rolled his hips back and the vibe was suddenly moved behind his knee again.

“Touch me, please.” Brett pleaded against his lips.

“I don’t know,” Josh murmured. “Have you earned it?”

“No,” Brett whispered. Josh hummed and kissed him again, the vibe pulsing against his inner thigh while his free hand tweaked Brett’s nipple. He roughly tugged at each, the vibe sliding higher and higher until Brett was a writhing mess. He whimpered and begged, hips stuttering erratically until he finally begged Josh to stop. He pulled off without hesitation and peppered kisses along Brett’s face, murmuring praises into his skin.

“You deserve everything, baby. You’re so incredible.” Josh told him. He busied his lips against Brett’s throat, sucking and biting until Brett’s arms gave out, slumping to the mattress beside his head. “Poor baby,” Josh sighed against his collarbone. “Let me take care of you?”

“I lost,” Brett reminded quietly.

“We aren’t even close to being done. Sit up for me.” Josh shifted off of him and Brett obliged, his arms weak as he pushed himself up. Josh guided him onto his lap, the vibe turned off and resting on the sheets. “I want you to grind until you’re at the edge again. Can you do that?” He asked.

“Yes,” came the immediate answer. “Can I lean on you?” He asked, shifting his hips and watching Josh.

“Whatever you need,” the other promised. Brett slumped with relief and rested his head against Josh’s shoulder, grinding his hips slowly. He was steadily leaking now, every grind heightening his arousal and bringing him one step closer to the edge. Josh stroked his hands gently down his arms and he rutted against him, massaging the sensitive muscles until tears were leaking from Brett’s eyes. He let out a weak whimper, rocking his hips again before bracing his hands against Josh’s chest and pushing off of his lap. “What’s wrong?” Josh asked instantly, cupping his jaw and tilting his face up. Shaking his head, Brett leaned into the touch and took a few deep breaths to try and center himself again.

“Just close. I don’t want to come without you inside me. Please, I don’t know how much more I can take.” He confessed. Shame flickered to life for a brief moment, but Josh put it out instantly with his soft smile and encouraging nod.

“You’re so, so good. I’m glad you told me, Brett. Lay down on your stomach for a minute,” he instructed. He climbed from the bed and Brett collapsed down into the mattress, rubbing his face against the sheets. It took all of his willpower not to start chasing his release against the sheets.

Josh’s hand came down gently between his shoulder blades and he let out a rough sob, trembling as gentle fingers danced down his spine. “Josh,” he pleaded brokenly.

“I’ve got you, baby. I want you to lay across my lap. Can you do that?” He asked, moving back onto the bed. Brett lifted himself up as best as he could, grateful when Josh’s steady hands helped him up and splayed him across his lap. A warm hand gripped the back of his neck and Brett’s eyes slipped shut. “You’re being so patient and good for me. We’re almost there,” he promised. A cool finger stroked between his cheeks and brushed over his hole, causing him to tense and shudder. “Relax, sweetheart. You’re doing great.”

“Just do it,” Brett murmured. Josh’s fingers tangled in his hair, soothingly rubbing his scalp as the first finger pressed past his rim. Whimpering, Brett shifted his hips as Josh tugged harder on his hair.

“Easy,” he said softly.

“I’m not gonna last.” Brett warned. Josh hummed in agreement and crooked his finger, sliding a second inside. He let Josh anchor him, his fingers pumping in and out at a steady pace. If Josh hadn’t been holding him by the back of his neck, Brett was sure he’d have been grinding again and arching to present himself properly.

“You want on your stomach or on your back?” Josh asked as he slowly brushed his fingers over Brett’s prostate. He jolted and whimpered, turning his head as best as he could to look back at the other man.

“Back,” he croaked weakly. He wanted to look up at his beautiful face and watch Josh fall apart as he did. “I want to see you.”

“Good.” Josh leaned down, brushing a dry, chaste kiss over the corner of his mouth. He eased Brett out of his lap and onto his back, shuffling off of the mattress. Brett let his eyes close again, listening as he opened a condom and lubed himself up. “You ready?”

“Yes,” he whispered. Josh lifted his legs up by the underside of his thighs and lined up, sinking into him slowly. Groaning, he forced his eyes open through the haze of lust and marvelled at Josh’s blissful expression. Neither of them were going to last at this rate. He curled his fingers into the sheets and arched up, swearing as Josh settled right against his prostate. “Fuck!”

“You’re so damn tight.” Josh slipped out of him until his tip rested against his rim and slammed back in. Brett’s sob echoed around them and Josh leaned down, swallowing it down with a heated kiss. He slipped a hand between them and stroked Brett hard and fast, matching pace with each brutal thrust aimed at his prostate. Brett was on cloud nine as he came with a broken wail, tears blurring his vision. Thrusting one final time, Josh cried out against his mouth and shuddered against him. For just a moment, all Brett could feel were their hearts beating hard from their chests pressed together and he heard the quiet gasps as Josh tried to reclaim his air supply.

The loss of Josh made him tremble and whimper, writhing weakly against the sheets. His eyes shut of their own accord and he breathed out slowly, losing track of time. A cool cloth to his skin was what pulled him out of it and he whined, squirming back to try and get away from the cloth moving over his sensitive skin. “I’ve got to get you cleaned up, Brett. You don’t want to deal with this in the morning.” Josh said gently. Brett muttered a weak agreement, hissing as Josh nudged his legs open. After a couple of minutes of torment, Josh finally let him be. Brett let himself drift again, barely stirring as the mattress dipped down beside of him. “Are you okay? Can I get you anything?” Josh asked, mere inches from his ear.

“Just hold me.” He said. Josh helped him shift onto his side and curled around him from behind, softly kissing the back of his shoulder. He tangled their hands just over his stomach, breathing out quietly. “Perfect,” he muttered. Josh hummed in agreement and the subtle rock of the ship lulled Brett to sleep.


End file.
